Lavender Path
by Barila.Arkenstone
Summary: I'm getting there... . I own my character but Idea goes to sparks2 .
1. Chocolate Turn over

"Lavender, please come over?" she begged into the phone. Lavender sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Genieva was sure a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Genie, I don't have the time right now. You know I have work and such…" She said, and Genie sighed.

"I know, I know. I just wish you would tell me what your oh-so-secret work is. You're driving me mad, you know," she said, her voice sarcastic as always. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I'm not gay. I fancy guys. I don't fancy girls." Genie sighed holding in her laughter: Lavender had been right, it was still funny.

Genieva Smith was a half-blood but not the regular kind she was half witch half Elfish for her tall height she was a nice girl Lavender had gotten to know her after she started working as an auror. She was a nice girl. Persistent, but nice. She didn't know anything much about muggles, since Lavender did her best to keep her out of it. She didn't need her interfering, so it was for the best. Besides, Muggles weren't supposed to know about the Wizarding world.

"I know you are. But I'm bored, Lavender darling. Please come over?" she begged, and Lavender sighed loudly. She wouldn't let her go before she said yes.

"Okay, I'll come over. But I can't stay for long," she warned, and deserved a happy shriek from Genie.

"Oh, that's okay! I just want to meet you, that's all!" she said happily, and Lavender had to grin. She had to be around people all the time, and she talked a lot when she was. She could be annoying, but she did have many friends, Lavender loved her like a sister. She had helped her a lot in the Magic world, without asking awkward questions about her work or friends, or the strange things in her house. She just asked her to leave it, and then she did.

"I'll be right over, bye," she said acceptingly, before she hung up. She sighed – again – and walked out the door.

"There you are!" Genie said happily, before she pulled Lavender into a tight hug. Lavender hugged her back, and felt that she was shaking.

"Genie, why are you shaking?" she asked, surprised. Genie swallowed, and took a step back. She bit her lip, and looked at the window. Lavender grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at her. She looked frightened.

"No reason." She tried to cover it up with a smile, but Lavender held her chin firmly.

"Genieva, I know you're lying." She sighed, and moved her eyes to the window again.

"There's this guy… he's been walking up and down this street for a few days, mumbling things without meaning. He looks like shit: I'm not even sure which color his hair has! Well, I was scared he'd might try to do something, so I asked him if he could please go away… and then he sneered at me, and said something which didn't make sense at all." Lavender dropped her chin. It could be just a normal Muggle hobo, but if he was chanting things that didn't make sense to Genie, it could might as well be a wizard on the run. A Death Eater.

"When was this?" he asked shortly, and Genie looked at the watch around her wrist.

"About two hours ago. I think he's still there. I called you to see if you could help me. Do you mind checking it out for me?" she pleaded, and Lavender smiled grimly at her.

"I have to. I can't let anyone hurt my Bud." Genie smiled, and let go of her wrist, which she had been holding since she hugged her.

"Thanks, Lav." Lavender turned around, and walked out the door, grabbing a flash-light from the table beside the door. She preferred using lumos when she needed light, but she couldn't use her wand around Muggles. And there were a lot of Muggles around her now. She walked down the stairs, and headed upwards, pointing the flashlight anywhere.

She had been pacing the street for a few minutes, when someone came walking towards her. Lavender narrowed her green eyes, and pointed the flashlight at the person.

"Bloody Muggle, get away from me!" the shabby person sneered, hiding his face with his hands. Lavender sighed: so it was a wizard. She'd think it was a Death Eater, but this person just looked like a pathetic, alcoholic wizard. Probably one of the purebloods that had fallen apart when Lord Voldemort was killed. Lavender drew her wand, just in case, and took a few steps closer to the person.

"I am not a Muggle," she said softly, showing the person his wand. The stranger was still hiding his face, so Lavender couldn't see anything else than his awfully dirty hair, and his haunted, gray eyes. When Lavender stepped closer, so that the person could see her more clearly, his gray eyes widened in surprise and shock. He stumbled back, and Lavender furred her brows. Had she done something?

"Don't be afraid, I'll help you," Lavender tried, but the person just shot her a vicious glare.

"I don't need your help, get away," he mumbled, now trying to run away. But Lavenders hand shot forward, and grabbed his arm.

"I can't let you stay here, I'm sorry. I'll take you to the ministry-" The person interrupted her by snapping away his arm, and dropping the cloth that covered his face. Even though his face was covered in dirt, Lavender could still recognize that sneer, those hateful gray eyes, and that pointy nose…

"Malfoy?" she screamed, dropping the flashlight and stumbling back. Malfoy sneered, but didn't try to run away. He just stood where he was, his arms crossed over his chest. Lavender refound her balance, and picked up the flashlight. She pointed the flashlight at him, and Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't point that thing at me," he sneered, and Lavender couldn't understand how she hadn't recognized the voice earlier. She turned the flashlight off, and stepped closer, so that she could see Malfoy even in the dark.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Lavender asked, her voice silent. Malfoy just huffed: he wasn't going to answer. Lavender sighed. She grabbed Malfoy's arm, who jumped and tried to break free.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" he shouted, and Lavender pulled him with her.

"You look like shit, you moron. And you can't stay here: you're scaring the Muggles." Malfoy mumbled something, and Lavender came closer.

"What?" Malfoy sighed, and stopped struggling.

"Fine. Where are you taking me?" Lavender pulled him with her, towards Genie's house. She had to tell her she was leaving, or she'd be scared out of her mind.

"Home. But first, I have to talk to my friend. She's the one who told me about you." Malfoy picked up a quicker pace, so that he was walking beside Lavender.

"Is she the annoying Half-Blood who's talking all the time?" Lavender shot him a deadly glare, and the blond – though you couldn't see it now – pulled his shoulders. Lavender sighed, and walked up the stairs, still holding Malfoy's dirty arm. She opened the door, and was greeted by Genie's shriek.

"Did you find him? Oh…" she said, stopping in the doorway. She was staring at Malfoy, who looked like he was ready to kill. Lavender sighed, and rubbed her temple with her free hand. She didn't need all this right now.

"Yes, I found him. I- he's an old… I know him," Lavender said at last, and Genie nodded. She was still staring wide-eyed at the filthy man beside Lavender, not blinking once.

"I'll take him with me home. I just came by to tell you," Lavender said, her voice tired. Genie nodded, and ran over to give her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Lavender turned around, and pulled Malfoy with her. They walked down the street, until they came to a deserted area, where Lavender could take Malfoy in a side-along Apparation.

They arrived in front of Lavenders house, both exhausted. Lavender was tired after working for days, while Malfoy was tired after… well, Lavender didn't know what Malfoy had been doing. After Voldemort was killed, the Malfoy family had disappeared totally. Everyone assumed that they were killed: even Lavender. She had felt a slight pain in her chest for losing a person she had been fighting with for so long. Ever since the first trip to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had been Harry's and hers arch nemesis. They had been fighting for years, and it had just gotten worse. So when Malfoy disappeared, Lavender had felt both relived and sad.

"Come on," Lavender mumbled, pulling Malfoy with her. The other man yelped, but followed without a word. This made Lavender curious beyond compare: four years before, the last time Lavender had met the youngest of the Malfoy's at school, he would never let Lavender boss him around in any way, not even if it could save his life. But now, Malfoy followed without a word, he even let Lavender hold his arm.

Lavender decided not to think about it. Instead, she locked them into her house, and told Malfoy to take off his shoes. When she said this, Malfoy just stopped, and stared at Lavender. Lavender stared back, before she looked down at Malfoy's feet. No shoes, no socks, just bare skin. Her mouth formed an 'o', before she looked back up at Malfoy. Hurt was visible in his eyes, and Lavender swallowed.

"Well, come on in. I'll let you take a shower, and then I'll find some of Harry's old clean clothes for you." Malfoy nodded, and let Lavender guide him into the bathroom. Lavender pointed at the shower, and then at the lockets under the sink.

"Towels are in there." Malfoy stared at her for a long time, before he nodded. It was as if the anger he had showed earlier just disappeared. Lavender stopped too, and looked at him.

"What?" she asked, and Malfoy turned around.

"Nothing." And then he started to undress, so Lavender hurried out. She walked into the living room, and sat down in her favorite chair, head in hands. She had walked around for three years, thinking that Malfoy was dead. And then he showed up in a Muggle street, dirty and without hope. He looked like he was ready to lie down and die any moment. Lavender felt relived: if she hadn't found him, that might've been what would've happened. And even if she hated Malfoy's guts, she couldn't find it in her heart to wish for him to die.

Half an hour went by, and the water was still pouring down in the bathroom. Malfoy was dirty, but now Lavender was getting impatient: she wanted some answers. So she got to her feet, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Malfoy? Are you there?" she shouted. No answer. She knocked again, and still he didn't answer. Lavender groaned, and rubbed her temples again. She was getting a headache. She carefully pushed the door open, and looked inside.

Malfoy was sitting on the floor in the shower, his back in the corner and his knees drawn up to his chest, hiding his privates. He was resting his forehead on his knees, and water was pouring down his once again white-blonde hair. Lavender swallowed, and stepped inside. She couldn't let him stay like this: he'd drown himself.

"Malfoy, you have to get up," Lavender said softly, but Malfoy didn't respond. Lavender walked closer, and sat down on her knees in front of him. She stroke away the man's hair, which now reached his elbows, if Lavender had to guess, and tried to force his head up.

"Malfoy, please. Look at me." Malfoy slowly lifted his head, and looked at Lavender with his gray eyes.

"What do you want for helping me?" he said, something that shocked Lavender. Did he really think she'd make Malfoy pay in some way for rescuing him?

"I don't want anything. Just finish up here and then we'll talk." Malfoy just shook his head, and hid his face in his arms again.

"No, I don't want to. Just let me drown here or something. You don't care anyways." Lavender sighed, and got to her feet. She grabbed Malfoy's shoulders, and pulled him up standing.

"I do so care. Don't think I'm still holding old school-grudges against you. Now, I'll help you clean yourself up, and then you'll rest: you're not ready for any questions right now." Malfoy stared at him, face blank. Lavender sighed, and reached for the soap behind Malfoy's back. Lavender clothes were soaked by now, since she was standing halfway under the shower. Lavender squeezed some of the liquid into her palm, then she rubbed it over Malfoy's shoulders and chest. The blond was staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd be disappointed when you found out I was alive." Lavender had turned Malfoy around, and was now rubbing his back. His skin was still as white as ever, but he was a lot skinnier than he had been. Lavender guessed he hadn't been eating very well lately. She felt her heart tighten in compassion. This wasn't the same boy she had been fighting with since first grade. This was a man who needed her help, but was too proud to ask for it. But she had also lost some of her old pride: he simply didn't care what happened to him.

"Because you're not the person I hated." It was a simple answer, which didn't give any room for new questions, so Malfoy didn't ask. Lavender looked at his long, unruly hair, and sighed.

"I'll have to cut your hair." Malfoy just nodded, so Lavender turned around to find a scissor.

It took some time to get Malfoy's hair straight, but when she managed, it looked just like it had looked like before. Without the hair gel, of course. He still looked like he could use some food and a good night's sleep, but he did look a lot better. When Lavender had finished him up, she wrapped him in a towel, and took a step back. She found it hard to hold back a laugh.

Malfoy looked like a child, wrapped in a huge towel from the top of his head to his knees. His thin legs looked even thinner now, and Lavender had to let out a little laugh.

"What?" Malfoy asked, his voice grumpy.

"I'm sorry. You just… you look a bit like a child," Lavender giggled, holding one hand over her mouth. Malfoy sent her a deathly glare, and Lavender burst into laugh. The old Malfoy she knew was back, and she could do nothing but laugh. When she had finished her laughing fit, she looked at Malfoy again, who still looked like a grumpy child who didn't get chocolate. Lavender smiled, and opened the bathroom door, shaking a bit when the cold air hit her wet clothes.

"Come on, you can sit in the living room while I go up and get those clothes," Lavender said, and Malfoy nodded. He followed Lavender into the living room, where he sat down on the sofa, pulling his feet up under him. Lavender opened her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. She swore, and ran out to open it. She didn't even think about her wet clothes.

"Yeah?" she said, opening the door. Hermione stared at her, unable to speak. She held a hand over her pregnant stomach, while the other was holding a plastic bag with food. She knew that Lavender was very busy lately, so she often brought her food. She raised an eyebrow at her clothes.

"I know that you've been busy lately Lavender, but you should take the time to take off your clothes before you shower." Lavender blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uhm, well… I'll go change now, just… just wait here, okay?" she said, after thinking a little. Malfoy wouldn't say anything, and if Hermione just stayed in the hallway, Lavender wouldn't have to explain things just yet.

"Sure. You run and get some dry clothes on, and then you'll tell me why you've been in the shower with your clothes on. Or whatever you have been doing." Lavender gave her a weak smile, before she ran back to her bathroom. She quickly found some dry clothes, and walked back to the hallway. It was empty. She felt her heartbeat speed up, and she ran into the living room, where Malfoy was sat… talking to Hermione.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Hermione said, as if nothing had happened and she just met Malfoy at the shop where he had been working for four years. Though that wasn't the fact. Lavender swallowed, and walked towards them. Malfoy shot her a glance, then he looked back at Hermione, who was smiling at Lavender.

"Hey, Lavender. You didn't tell me you found Draco, and that he's alive." Lavenders eyes widened in surprise. She had called him Draco. His first name. She couldn't remember a single time she had done that. Malfoy was staring at her, with good reason.

"Well… you know now," Lavender said, feeling awkward. Hermione smiled, and stood up.

"Yes, I do. Oh well, I'll leave you two alone, goodbye," she said, and with that, she left. All of it – from Hermione arriving and to Hermione leaving – had happened so fast, Lavender barely had time to process it. Malfoy was still sitting in the sofa, though, with the towel around his body. He was staring at Lavender, wide eyed, and Lavender sighed, before sitting down.

"I'll ask you to tell me everything tomorrow, okay? Now you're going to bed," the black short haired girl said, and Malfoy nodded. He followed Lavender when he got to his feet, and they both walked upstairs, and into Lavenders bedroom.

"You can borrow my bed. I'm sleeping on the sofa." Malfoy nodded, but didn't move. Lavender stared at him, face blank. Then she blushed. Malfoy didn't have any underwear or pajamas. She made her way over to her closet, and found a clean pair of boxers, and a pajama shirt he could borrow from a box of old clothes. She tossed it over to him, and turned around to let him get dressed. When he had finished, Lavender turned back, and once again, she had to hide her laugh behind her hand. Harry's boxers were too big for Malfoy, at least around his legs, so he looked ridiculous, and the shirt – which was too big for Harry – was way too big for Malfoy's thin frame.

If Malfoy had been anyone else than Malfoy, Lavender would've though he was incredibly cute. But it was Malfoy, and even if he wasn't the same person as he was before, he was Her old arch nemesis, and she couldn't think things like that about him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's shout:

"Will you stop laughing at me? I'm tired of people laughing at me, telling me I'm crap! And you even had the guts to say that you didn't hold any grudges against me anymore, ha! You're just like you were before, you're just _waiting_ for an opportunity to… to… to do whatever you used to do back in school!" Lavenders jaw dropped open. Malfoy looked like he was going to jump at her and attack her, scratch out her eyes and break her neck, or something like that. Lavender actually backed away one step, and Malfoy groaned loudly, before he turned around and hid his face in his hands. He was making some strange sounds, as if he tried growling and sobbing at the same time.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing that way. You just looked funny, and-" Lavender started, but was interrupted by the pillow Malfoy had sent flying in her direction. It hit her head, and she stumbled backwards. Malfoy huffed, and turned around again. He was once again acting like a spoiled brat – or a betrayed woman.

"Seriously, Malfoy. I wasn't laughing at you because I find you amusing." Malfoy just growled, and Lavender came closer, fully aware of what angry people could do if they just wanted to. But Malfoy didn't move, so Lavender just came closer and closer, until she could place on hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," Malfoy sneered, and Lavender rolled her eyes, though Malfoy couldn't see it, since he had his back against Lavender.

"Will you even consider listening to me? If I was out to get you in some way, I'd just called the Ministry and let them fix it up. After what I've learned about them, they'd write it everywhere, if they knew that you were alive. But instead, I took you home, and now I'll have some serious thinking to do to keep you away from the Ministry for a while, at least. You're not ready to defend yourself, but you will be. I will make sure of it." When Malfoy turned around, Lavender was expecting something like him telling her to fuck off, or a smack in the face. What she didn't expect, was Malfoy placing his hands on her cheeks, and kissing her forcefully. Lavender backed away, and Malfoy followed, pushing her on the bed while kissing her again and again.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" Lavender said, as she pushed the thin man away from her lips. There was a hunger in his eyes, something resembling a wild animal, and he pushed Lavender down again. Lavender couldn't believe he was _this_ strong.

"I haven't had _anyone_ in four years, Potter. Just because you are you doesn't mean I won't let a chance for some sex slip away." Lavenders eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't find it in her to push Malfoy away when he once again pressed his lips to Lavenders. A soft tongue slipped over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting Malfoy in.

Malfoy's hands were soft as they slipped under Lavenders shirt, burning on her cold skin. Lavender arched her back into Malfoy's touch, and the blond gripped her hips, holding her still. Lavender grunted, displeased, and Malfoy bit her lip hard.

"What did you do that for?" Lavender mumbled, running her hands up and down the blonde's body. Malfoy purred, and kissed her neck.

"To stop you from moving." Lavender growled, and grabbed Malfoy's waist, and flipped him around. If she just stopped being a wimp, she was stronger than the man who was now beneath her. Lavender grinned down at him, and kissed him, opening his shirt again. Malfoy bit her tongue when Lavender slipped it past his lips, before he pushed his own tongue inside Lavender mouth, sucking up the blood he had drawn.

"Will you please behave?" Lavender sneered, as they broke the kiss. Malfoy smirked at her, and at that moment, he looked so much like his old self, Lavender was wondering what the fuck she was doing.

"I don't like being bossed around, Potter. You should know that." Lavender growled, and ripped off Malfoy's shirt, attaching her lips to his white chest. Malfoy moaned loudly, and grabbed Lavender short hair. His rock-hard erection was rubbing against Lavenders stomach, and Lavender felt herself getting just as aroused as the blonde beneath her.

"Damn it, Potter, I'm not a girl! I don't need foreplay," Malfoy panted, yanking at Lavenders hair. And with that, Lavender ripped off Malfoy's boxers which were really hers, before she stood up, straddling Malfoy's hips and ripping off her own clothes. It didn't took more than a minute or so before Lavender too was naked, and they were once again kissing.

Lavender was twenty years old and a virgin. Obviously, Malfoy wasn't, so Lavender was not planning on telling him so. She knew how sex worked, she wasn't completely brainless, but she wasn't sure if she would do it right. He was supposed to be inside _HER_, he might hurt her. And even if she still had that old, rotten feeling of hate somewhere inside her heart, she didn't want to hurt the man.

But Malfoy noticed that Lavender was hesitating, and flipped them over again.

"If you're going to keep on acting like the girl you are, this is the best solution anyways." Lavender swallowed, and nodded, letting Malfoy put three fingers inside his mouth to soak them in salvia. Then he brought them down to Lavender opening, and pressed one inside, quickly pulling it back and forth. Lavender gasped at the intrusion, and clenched her eyes shut. Malfoy didn't wait for her to adjust – he probably didn't expect Lavender to be a virgin – but showed another finger inside, making the pain worse. Lavender realized that she had to relax to make the pain go away, and bit her lip to force herself into relaxing.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, especially not when Malfoy hit a bundle of nerves inside her, which made her gasp out and arch her back. Malfoy smirked, and added another finger. Lavender kept her face blank, as she forced herself to relax again.

"There," Malfoy mumbled, and pulled out his fingers. Lavender made a displeased sound: the fingers felt too good. But she shut up when Malfoy grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. He grabbed his erection, and positioned it on Lavender prepared entrance, before he pushed in roughly.

The pain was so complex, so intense, Lavender felt tears run down her cheeks. Malfoy had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see this, and Lavender kept herself from screaming out. She placed one hand over her mouth, and squeezed her eyes shut, doing her best to ignore the pain. She couldn't understand how anyone could find pleasure in this.

Soon, it became a dull pain, which throbbed forcefully in Lavender lower back and abdomen as Malfoy moved. Lavender had just managed to relax, as Malfoy picked up a quicker and harder pace, slamming into her with such force, it drew a strangled cry from Lavender throat. Malfoy opened his eyes, and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, Merlin," he mumbled, and bent down, removing Lavenders hand from her mouth and kissing her carefully.

"I'm… sorry," Lavender said, her voice thick with pain. Malfoy sighed, and pulled out of her. The brunette yelped, and turned over to her side to try and dull the pain. Malfoy rolled off her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Merlin Potter! You have to tell me if you're a virgin! Do you have any idea how much I could've hurt you?" Lavender growled, and refused to look at Malfoy. This was just too embarrassing. The blond sighed, and nuzzled his nose into Lavender neck. He ran his hands over her chest and stomach, before he let them run over her hips, and to her lower back, light like feathers. He slipped them over her bum, massaging carefully. Lavender sighed shakingly, and tried to relax – again. Malfoy kissed her neck softly, as he slipped his fingers between Lavenders thighs, still massaging carefully. He slipped one finger into her abused passage, very, very carefully. It still stung, but Lavender moaned softly, and felt herself relax completely under Malfoy's still massaging hands.

The finger moved slowly in and out, deeper for each thrust. After a while, it hit the delicious bundle of nerves, and Lavender cried out, moving her hand behind her back and grabbing Malfoy's hip, digging her nails into his skin. Malfoy smirked, and pushed his finger deeper again, making Lavender gasp and dig her nails deeper.

After a while, Malfoy decided it was time for another finger, and as carefully as possible, he pushed the next finger inside, stretching her. A whimper escaped Lavender lips, and she once again tightened her grip on Malfoy's hip, this time in discomfort. Malfoy kept on massaging her thigh softly to make her relax, while he slipped his fingers in and out, scissoring them carefully. Lavender leaned his head back, letting Malfoy kiss his neck tenderly as he scissored her. When the pain eventually turned over and became pleasure, Lavender pushed back, trying to make Malfoy push deeper to hit her cervix. The blonde got the hint, and pressed his fingers deeper, feeling around inside her. When he pressed the spot, Lavender moaned loudly, and clenched her muscles a little around Malfoy's fingers.

"Mm," Lavender mumbled, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest. Sweat was running down her forehead and chest, making her tanned skin shine. Malfoy was kissing and licking her neck, moaning softly. And when Malfoy added another finger, it barely hurt, since Lavenders attention was drawn against the massaging and kissing. This time, when Malfoy stretched her, it only felt good, though she could feel the pain lurking if the blonde was a little rough. But he was careful, so careful it made Lavender crave for more.

"I'm going to try again now, okay?" Malfoy mumbled into her ear, and Lavender swallowed. Then she nodded, and closed her eyes. She forced herself to stay completely relaxed as Malfoy pulled his fingers out, and grabbed her thigh and lifted it up. They were lying on their sides, Malfoy pressed against Lavenders back, and Lavender left leg now raised to give Malfoy better access.

When Lavender felt Malfoy's very hard erection nudge her again, she bit his lip and opened her mouth, feeling her heartbeat speed up in fear. Malfoy's free hand was stroking her stomach, before it moved over her hip to wrap around her waist. Lavender took a deep breath, and felt the fear disappear.

Though, she could feel the pain return when Malfoy slowly pushed in, and the urge to clench her muscles also rushed back to her. But when Malfoy felt this, he stopped, and didn't move before Lavender was relaxed again. Before Malfoy pushed inside, he had done a lubrication spell with Lavenders wand, so that the experience became less painful. Now he filled Lavender completely, and the dark haired girl drew in a sharp breath. It hurt, but not even half as much as it did the first time. She felt like the most girlish girl in history, especially considering that Malfoy was bigger than well not that she had anything to compare to.

Malfoy pulled Lavender closer, so that it wasn't possible to get anything between their bodies, not even sweat. Lavender relaxed, and let Malfoy's hand move from her mouth and down to the valley between her breasts, stroking it gently.

Malfoy didn't feel like pulling out of the girl, but he did anyways. Lavender sighed when she felt Malfoy's now limp limb slip out of her, and she turned around to get an after-sex kiss. Malfoy wrapped his arms tightly around her body again, and kissed her hungrily on the lips. Then they broke apart, and Lavender slipped down, resting her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy…

"I guess it's time to call you Draco," she mumbled, and Draco chuckled. He stroke his fingers through the dark short hair of the woman lying on his shoulder, thinking it was funny how things had turned out. He had been pacing a Muggle street for days, hoping he'd die soon. Now, he was holding his old arch nemesis after having very, very good sex with her, and feeling warm and sleepy.

"Lavender, " Draco mumbled, as if to try the feeling of saying her name. Lavender sighed, and tilted her head back, kissing Draco's chin tiredly. She was exhausted: losing your virginity wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Draco reached after the blankets, and wrapped them around both of them. Lavender came closer, and wrapped her legs around Draco's thinner ones. Draco felt safer than he had for years.

"Go to sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow," Draco mumbled, closing his eyes. She was so tired… Lavender was barely awake, as she grabbed Draco's hand, holding it hard.

"Good night. Don't leave." Draco swallowed, and kissed Lavenders hair.

"I won't. Go to sleep now." Lavender so did, and Draco sighed.

He waited for one hour, until he was sure that Lavender was asleep, before he got up from the bed, and pulled on the pair of boxers Lavender had ripped off him not long ago. Then he stopped, and looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. He swallowed, and a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. Then he reached after Lavenders wand, and raised it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	2. begining to the end

"Lavender, please come over?" she begged into the phone. Lavender sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Genieva was sure a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Genie, I don't have the time right now. You know I have work and such…" She said, and Genie sighed.

"I know, I know. I just wish you would tell me what your oh-so-secret work is. You're driving me mad, you know," she said, her voice sarcastic as always. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I'm not gay. I fancy guys. I don't fancy girls." Genie sighed holding in her laughter: Lavender had been right, it was still funny.

Genieva Smith was a half-blood but not the regular kind she was half witch half Elfish for her tall height she was a nice girl Lavender had gotten to know her after she started working as an auror. She was a nice girl. Persistent, but nice. She didn't know anything much about muggles, since Lavender did her best to keep her out of it. She didn't need her interfering, so it was for the best. Besides, Muggles weren't supposed to know about the Wizarding world.

"I know you are. But I'm bored, Lavender darling. Please come over?" she begged, and Lavender sighed loudly. She wouldn't let her go before she said yes.

"Okay, I'll come over. But I can't stay for long," she warned, and deserved a happy shriek from Genie.

"Oh, that's okay! I just want to meet you, that's all!" she said happily, and Lavender had to grin. She had to be around people all the time, and she talked a lot when she was. She could be annoying, but she did have many friends, Lavender loved her like a sister. She had helped her a lot in the Magic world, without asking awkward questions about her work or friends, or the strange things in her house. She just asked her to leave it, and then she did.

"I'll be right over, bye," she said acceptingly, before she hung up. She sighed – again – and walked out the door.

"There you are!" Genie said happily, before she pulled Lavender into a tight hug. Lavender hugged her back, and felt that she was shaking.

"Genie, why are you shaking?" she asked, surprised. Genie swallowed, and took a step back. She bit her lip, and looked at the window. Lavender grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at her. She looked frightened.

"No reason." She tried to cover it up with a smile, but Lavender held her chin firmly.

"Genieva, I know you're lying." She sighed, and moved her eyes to the window again.

"There's this guy… he's been walking up and down this street for a few days, mumbling things without meaning. He looks like shit: I'm not even sure which color his hair has! Well, I was scared he'd might try to do something, so I asked him if he could please go away… and then he sneered at me, and said something which didn't make sense at all." Lavender dropped her chin. It could be just a normal Muggle hobo, but if he was chanting things that didn't make sense to Genie, it could might as well be a wizard on the run. A Death Eater.

"When was this?" he asked shortly, and Genie looked at the watch around her wrist.

"About two hours ago. I think he's still there. I called you to see if you could help me. Do you mind checking it out for me?" she pleaded, and Lavender smiled grimly at her.

"I have to. I can't let anyone hurt my Bud." Genie smiled, and let go of her wrist, which she had been holding since she hugged her.

"Thanks, Lav." Lavender turned around, and walked out the door, grabbing a flash-light from the table beside the door. She preferred using lumos when she needed light, but she couldn't use her wand around Muggles. And there were a lot of Muggles around her now. She walked down the stairs, and headed upwards, pointing the flashlight anywhere.

She had been pacing the street for a few minutes, when someone came walking towards her. Lavender narrowed her green eyes, and pointed the flashlight at the person.

"Bloody Muggle, get away from me!" the shabby person sneered, hiding his face with his hands. Lavender sighed: so it was a wizard. She'd think it was a Death Eater, but this person just looked like a pathetic, alcoholic wizard. Probably one of the purebloods that had fallen apart when Lord Voldemort was killed. Lavender drew her wand, just in case, and took a few steps closer to the person.

"I am not a Muggle," she said softly, showing the person his wand. The stranger was still hiding his face, so Lavender couldn't see anything else than his awfully dirty hair, and his haunted, gray eyes. When Lavender stepped closer, so that the person could see her more clearly, his gray eyes widened in surprise and shock. He stumbled back, and Lavender furred her brows. Had she done something?

"Don't be afraid, I'll help you," Lavender tried, but the person just shot her a vicious glare.

"I don't need your help, get away," he mumbled, now trying to run away. But Lavenders hand shot forward, and grabbed his arm.

"I can't let you stay here, I'm sorry. I'll take you to the ministry-" The person interrupted her by snapping away his arm, and dropping the cloth that covered his face. Even though his face was covered in dirt, Lavender could still recognize that sneer, those hateful gray eyes, and that pointy nose…

"Malfoy?" she screamed, dropping the flashlight and stumbling back. Malfoy sneered, but didn't try to run away. He just stood where he was, his arms crossed over his chest. Lavender refound her balance, and picked up the flashlight. She pointed the flashlight at him, and Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't point that thing at me," he sneered, and Lavender couldn't understand how she hadn't recognized the voice earlier. She turned the flashlight off, and stepped closer, so that she could see Malfoy even in the dark.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Lavender asked, her voice silent. Malfoy just huffed: he wasn't going to answer. Lavender sighed. She grabbed Malfoy's arm, who jumped and tried to break free.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" he shouted, and Lavender pulled him with her.

"You look like shit, you moron. And you can't stay here: you're scaring the Muggles." Malfoy mumbled something, and Lavender came closer.

"What?" Malfoy sighed, and stopped struggling.

"Fine. Where are you taking me?" Lavender pulled him with her, towards Genie's house. She had to tell her she was leaving, or she'd be scared out of her mind.

"Home. But first, I have to talk to my friend. She's the one who told me about you." Malfoy picked up a quicker pace, so that he was walking beside Lavender.

"Is she the annoying Half-Blood who's talking all the time?" Lavender shot him a deadly glare, and the blond – though you couldn't see it now – pulled his shoulders. Lavender sighed, and walked up the stairs, still holding Malfoy's dirty arm. She opened the door, and was greeted by Genie's shriek.

"Did you find him? Oh…" she said, stopping in the doorway. She was staring at Malfoy, who looked like he was ready to kill. Lavender sighed, and rubbed her temple with her free hand. She didn't need all this right now.

"Yes, I found him. I- he's an old… I know him," Lavender said at last, and Genie nodded. She was still staring wide-eyed at the filthy man beside Lavender, not blinking once.

"I'll take him with me home. I just came by to tell you," Lavender said, her voice tired. Genie nodded, and ran over to give her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Lavender turned around, and pulled Malfoy with her. They walked down the street, until they came to a deserted area, where Lavender could take Malfoy in a side-along Apparation.

They arrived in front of Lavenders house, both exhausted. Lavender was tired after working for days, while Malfoy was tired after… well, Lavender didn't know what Malfoy had been doing. After Voldemort was killed, the Malfoy family had disappeared totally. Everyone assumed that they were killed: even Lavender. She had felt a slight pain in her chest for losing a person she had been fighting with for so long. Ever since the first trip to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had been Harry's and hers arch nemesis. They had been fighting for years, and it had just gotten worse. So when Malfoy disappeared, Lavender had felt both relived and sad.

"Come on," Lavender mumbled, pulling Malfoy with her. The other man yelped, but followed without a word. This made Lavender curious beyond compare: four years before, the last time Lavender had met the youngest of the Malfoy's at school, he would never let Lavender boss him around in any way, not even if it could save his life. But now, Malfoy followed without a word, he even let Lavender hold his arm.

Lavender decided not to think about it. Instead, she locked them into her house, and told Malfoy to take off his shoes. When she said this, Malfoy just stopped, and stared at Lavender. Lavender stared back, before she looked down at Malfoy's feet. No shoes, no socks, just bare skin. Her mouth formed an 'o', before she looked back up at Malfoy. Hurt was visible in his eyes, and Lavender swallowed.

"Well, come on in. I'll let you take a shower, and then I'll find some of Harry's old clean clothes for you." Malfoy nodded, and let Lavender guide him into the bathroom. Lavender pointed at the shower, and then at the lockets under the sink.

"Towels are in there." Malfoy stared at her for a long time, before he nodded. It was as if the anger he had showed earlier just disappeared. Lavender stopped too, and looked at him.

"What?" she asked, and Malfoy turned around.

"Nothing." And then he started to undress, so Lavender hurried out. She walked into the living room, and sat down in her favorite chair, head in hands. She had walked around for three years, thinking that Malfoy was dead. And then he showed up in a Muggle street, dirty and without hope. He looked like he was ready to lie down and die any moment. Lavender felt relived: if she hadn't found him, that might've been what would've happened. And even if she hated Malfoy's guts, she couldn't find it in her heart to wish for him to die.

Half an hour went by, and the water was still pouring down in the bathroom. Malfoy was dirty, but now Lavender was getting impatient: she wanted some answers. So she got to her feet, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Malfoy? Are you there?" she shouted. No answer. She knocked again, and still he didn't answer. Lavender groaned, and rubbed her temples again. She was getting a headache. She carefully pushed the door open, and looked inside.

Malfoy was sitting on the floor in the shower, his back in the corner and his knees drawn up to his chest, hiding his privates. He was resting his forehead on his knees, and water was pouring down his once again white-blonde hair. Lavender swallowed, and stepped inside. She couldn't let him stay like this: he'd drown himself.

"Malfoy, you have to get up," Lavender said softly, but Malfoy didn't respond. Lavender walked closer, and sat down on her knees in front of him. She stroke away the man's hair, which now reached his elbows, if Lavender had to guess, and tried to force his head up.

"Malfoy, please. Look at me." Malfoy slowly lifted his head, and looked at Lavender with his gray eyes.

"What do you want for helping me?" he said, something that shocked Lavender. Did he really think she'd make Malfoy pay in some way for rescuing him?

"I don't want anything. Just finish up here and then we'll talk." Malfoy just shook his head, and hid his face in his arms again.

"No, I don't want to. Just let me drown here or something. You don't care anyways." Lavender sighed, and got to her feet. She grabbed Malfoy's shoulders, and pulled him up standing.

"I do so care. Don't think I'm still holding old school-grudges against you. Now, I'll help you clean yourself up, and then you'll rest: you're not ready for any questions right now." Malfoy stared at him, face blank. Lavender sighed, and reached for the soap behind Malfoy's back. Lavender clothes were soaked by now, since she was standing halfway under the shower. Lavender squeezed some of the liquid into her palm, then she rubbed it over Malfoy's shoulders and chest. The blond was staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd be disappointed when you found out I was alive." Lavender had turned Malfoy around, and was now rubbing his back. His skin was still as white as ever, but he was a lot skinnier than he had been. Lavender guessed he hadn't been eating very well lately. She felt her heart tighten in compassion. This wasn't the same boy she had been fighting with since first grade. This was a man who needed her help, but was too proud to ask for it. But she had also lost some of her old pride: he simply didn't care what happened to him.

"Because you're not the person I hated." It was a simple answer, which didn't give any room for new questions, so Malfoy didn't ask. Lavender looked at his long, unruly hair, and sighed.

"I'll have to cut your hair." Malfoy just nodded, so Lavender turned around to find a scissor.

It took some time to get Malfoy's hair straight, but when she managed, it looked just like it had looked like before. Without the hair gel, of course. He still looked like he could use some food and a good night's sleep, but he did look a lot better. When Lavender had finished him up, she wrapped him in a towel, and took a step back. She found it hard to hold back a laugh.

Malfoy looked like a child, wrapped in a huge towel from the top of his head to his knees. His thin legs looked even thinner now, and Lavender had to let out a little laugh.

"What?" Malfoy asked, his voice grumpy.

"I'm sorry. You just… you look a bit like a child," Lavender giggled, holding one hand over her mouth. Malfoy sent her a deathly glare, and Lavender burst into laugh. The old Malfoy she knew was back, and she could do nothing but laugh. When she had finished her laughing fit, she looked at Malfoy again, who still looked like a grumpy child who didn't get chocolate. Lavender smiled, and opened the bathroom door, shaking a bit when the cold air hit her wet clothes.

"Come on, you can sit in the living room while I go up and get those clothes," Lavender said, and Malfoy nodded. He followed Lavender into the living room, where he sat down on the sofa, pulling his feet up under him. Lavender opened her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. She swore, and ran out to open it. She didn't even think about her wet clothes.

"Yeah?" she said, opening the door. Hermione stared at her, unable to speak. She held a hand over her pregnant stomach, while the other was holding a plastic bag with food. She knew that Lavender was very busy lately, so she often brought her food. She raised an eyebrow at her clothes.

"I know that you've been busy lately Lavender, but you should take the time to take off your clothes before you shower." Lavender blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uhm, well… I'll go change now, just… just wait here, okay?" she said, after thinking a little. Malfoy wouldn't say anything, and if Hermione just stayed in the hallway, Lavender wouldn't have to explain things just yet.

"Sure. You run and get some dry clothes on, and then you'll tell me why you've been in the shower with your clothes on. Or whatever you have been doing." Lavender gave her a weak smile, before she ran back to her bathroom. She quickly found some dry clothes, and walked back to the hallway. It was empty. She felt her heartbeat speed up, and she ran into the living room, where Malfoy was sat… talking to Hermione.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Hermione said, as if nothing had happened and she just met Malfoy at the shop where he had been working for four years. Though that wasn't the fact. Lavender swallowed, and walked towards them. Malfoy shot her a glance, then he looked back at Hermione, who was smiling at Lavender.

"Hey, Lavender. You didn't tell me you found Draco, and that he's alive." Lavenders eyes widened in surprise. She had called him Draco. His first name. She couldn't remember a single time she had done that. Malfoy was staring at her, with good reason.

"Well… you know now," Lavender said, feeling awkward. Hermione smiled, and stood up.

"Yes, I do. Oh well, I'll leave you two alone, goodbye," she said, and with that, she left. All of it – from Hermione arriving and to Hermione leaving – had happened so fast, Lavender barely had time to process it. Malfoy was still sitting in the sofa, though, with the towel around his body. He was staring at Lavender, wide eyed, and Lavender sighed, before sitting down.

"I'll ask you to tell me everything tomorrow, okay? Now you're going to bed," the black short haired girl said, and Malfoy nodded. He followed Lavender when he got to his feet, and they both walked upstairs, and into Lavenders bedroom.

"You can borrow my bed. I'm sleeping on the sofa." Malfoy nodded, but didn't move. Lavender stared at him, face blank. Then she blushed. Malfoy didn't have any underwear or pajamas. She made her way over to her closet, and found a clean pair of boxers, and a pajama shirt he could borrow from a box of old clothes. She tossed it over to him, and turned around to let him get dressed. When he had finished, Lavender turned back, and once again, she had to hide her laugh behind her hand. Harry's boxers were too big for Malfoy, at least around his legs, so he looked ridiculous, and the shirt – which was too big for Harry – was way too big for Malfoy's thin frame.

If Malfoy had been anyone else than Malfoy, Lavender would've though he was incredibly cute. But it was Malfoy, and even if he wasn't the same person as he was before, he was Her old arch nemesis, and she couldn't think things like that about him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's shout:

"Will you stop laughing at me? I'm tired of people laughing at me, telling me I'm crap! And you even had the guts to say that you didn't hold any grudges against me anymore, ha! You're just like you were before, you're just _waiting_ for an opportunity to… to… to do whatever you used to do back in school!" Lavenders jaw dropped open. Malfoy looked like he was going to jump at her and attack her, scratch out her eyes and break her neck, or something like that. Lavender actually backed away one step, and Malfoy groaned loudly, before he turned around and hid his face in his hands. He was making some strange sounds, as if he tried growling and sobbing at the same time.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing that way. You just looked funny, and-" Lavender started, but was interrupted by the pillow Malfoy had sent flying in her direction. It hit her head, and she stumbled backwards. Malfoy huffed, and turned around again. He was once again acting like a spoiled brat – or a betrayed woman.

"Seriously, Malfoy. I wasn't laughing at you because I find you amusing." Malfoy just growled, and Lavender came closer, fully aware of what angry people could do if they just wanted to. But Malfoy didn't move, so Lavender just came closer and closer, until she could place on hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," Malfoy sneered, and Lavender rolled her eyes, though Malfoy couldn't see it, since he had his back against Lavender.

"Will you even consider listening to me? If I was out to get you in some way, I'd just called the Ministry and let them fix it up. After what I've learned about them, they'd write it everywhere, if they knew that you were alive. But instead, I took you home, and now I'll have some serious thinking to do to keep you away from the Ministry for a while, at least. You're not ready to defend yourself, but you will be. I will make sure of it." When Malfoy turned around, Lavender was expecting something like him telling her to fuck off, or a smack in the face. What she didn't expect, was Malfoy placing his hands on her cheeks, and kissing her forcefully. Lavender backed away, and Malfoy followed, pushing her on the bed while kissing her again and again.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" Lavender said, as she pushed the thin man away from her lips. There was a hunger in his eyes, something resembling a wild animal, and he pushed Lavender down again. Lavender couldn't believe he was _this_ strong.

"I haven't had _anyone_ in four years, Potter. Just because you are you doesn't mean I won't let a chance for some sex slip away." Lavenders eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't find it in her to push Malfoy away when he once again pressed his lips to Lavenders. A soft tongue slipped over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting Malfoy in.

Malfoy's hands were soft as they slipped under Lavenders shirt, burning on her cold skin. Lavender arched her back into Malfoy's touch, and the blond gripped her hips, holding her still. Lavender grunted, displeased, and Malfoy bit her lip hard.

"What did you do that for?" Lavender mumbled, running her hands up and down the blonde's body. Malfoy purred, and kissed her neck.

"To stop you from moving." Lavender growled, and grabbed Malfoy's waist, and flipped him around. If she just stopped being a wimp, she was stronger than the man who was now beneath her. Lavender grinned down at him, and kissed him, opening his shirt again. Malfoy bit her tongue when Lavender slipped it past his lips, before he pushed his own tongue inside Lavender mouth, sucking up the blood he had drawn.

"Will you please behave?" Lavender sneered, as they broke the kiss. Malfoy smirked at her, and at that moment, he looked so much like his old self, Lavender was wondering what the fuck she was doing.

"I don't like being bossed around, Potter. You should know that." Lavender growled, and ripped off Malfoy's shirt, attaching her lips to his white chest. Malfoy moaned loudly, and grabbed Lavender short hair. His rock-hard erection was rubbing against Lavenders stomach, and Lavender felt herself getting just as aroused as the blonde beneath her.

"Damn it, Potter, I'm not a girl! I don't need foreplay," Malfoy panted, yanking at Lavenders hair. And with that, Lavender ripped off Malfoy's boxers which were really hers, before she stood up, straddling Malfoy's hips and ripping off her own clothes. It didn't took more than a minute or so before Lavender too was naked, and they were once again kissing.

Lavender was twenty years old and a virgin. Obviously, Malfoy wasn't, so Lavender was not planning on telling him so. She knew how sex worked, she wasn't completely brainless, but she wasn't sure if she would do it right. He was supposed to be inside _HER_, he might hurt her. And even if she still had that old, rotten feeling of hate somewhere inside her heart, she didn't want to hurt the man.

But Malfoy noticed that Lavender was hesitating, and flipped them over again.

"If you're going to keep on acting like the girl you are, this is the best solution anyways." Lavender swallowed, and nodded, letting Malfoy put three fingers inside his mouth to soak them in salvia. Then he brought them down to Lavender opening, and pressed one inside, quickly pulling it back and forth. Lavender gasped at the intrusion, and clenched her eyes shut. Malfoy didn't wait for her to adjust – he probably didn't expect Lavender to be a virgin – but showed another finger inside, making the pain worse. Lavender realized that she had to relax to make the pain go away, and bit her lip to force herself into relaxing.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, especially not when Malfoy hit a bundle of nerves inside her, which made her gasp out and arch her back. Malfoy smirked, and added another finger. Lavender kept her face blank, as she forced herself to relax again.

"There," Malfoy mumbled, and pulled out his fingers. Lavender made a displeased sound: the fingers felt too good. But she shut up when Malfoy grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. He grabbed his erection, and positioned it on Lavender prepared entrance, before he pushed in roughly.

The pain was so complex, so intense, Lavender felt tears run down her cheeks. Malfoy had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see this, and Lavender kept herself from screaming out. She placed one hand over her mouth, and squeezed her eyes shut, doing her best to ignore the pain. She couldn't understand how anyone could find pleasure in this.

Soon, it became a dull pain, which throbbed forcefully in Lavender lower back and abdomen as Malfoy moved. Lavender had just managed to relax, as Malfoy picked up a quicker and harder pace, slamming into her with such force, it drew a strangled cry from Lavender throat. Malfoy opened his eyes, and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, Merlin," he mumbled, and bent down, removing Lavenders hand from her mouth and kissing her carefully.

"I'm… sorry," Lavender said, her voice thick with pain. Malfoy sighed, and pulled out of her. The brunette yelped, and turned over to her side to try and dull the pain. Malfoy rolled off her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Merlin Potter! You have to tell me if you're a virgin! Do you have any idea how much I could've hurt you?" Lavender growled, and refused to look at Malfoy. This was just too embarrassing. The blond sighed, and nuzzled his nose into Lavender neck. He ran his hands over her chest and stomach, before he let them run over her hips, and to her lower back, light like feathers. He slipped them over her bum, massaging carefully. Lavender sighed shakingly, and tried to relax – again. Malfoy kissed her neck softly, as he slipped his fingers between Lavenders thighs, still massaging carefully. He slipped one finger into her abused passage, very, very carefully. It still stung, but Lavender moaned softly, and felt herself relax completely under Malfoy's still massaging hands.

The finger moved slowly in and out, deeper for each thrust. After a while, it hit the delicious bundle of nerves, and Lavender cried out, moving her hand behind her back and grabbing Malfoy's hip, digging her nails into his skin. Malfoy smirked, and pushed his finger deeper again, making Lavender gasp and dig her nails deeper.

After a while, Malfoy decided it was time for another finger, and as carefully as possible, he pushed the next finger inside, stretching her. A whimper escaped Lavender lips, and she once again tightened her grip on Malfoy's hip, this time in discomfort. Malfoy kept on massaging her thigh softly to make her relax, while he slipped his fingers in and out, scissoring them carefully. Lavender leaned his head back, letting Malfoy kiss his neck tenderly as he scissored her. When the pain eventually turned over and became pleasure, Lavender pushed back, trying to make Malfoy push deeper to hit her cervix. The blonde got the hint, and pressed his fingers deeper, feeling around inside her. When he pressed the spot, Lavender moaned loudly, and clenched her muscles a little around Malfoy's fingers.

"Mm," Lavender mumbled, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest. Sweat was running down her forehead and chest, making her tanned skin shine. Malfoy was kissing and licking her neck, moaning softly. And when Malfoy added another finger, it barely hurt, since Lavenders attention was drawn against the massaging and kissing. This time, when Malfoy stretched her, it only felt good, though she could feel the pain lurking if the blonde was a little rough. But he was careful, so careful it made Lavender crave for more.

"I'm going to try again now, okay?" Malfoy mumbled into her ear, and Lavender swallowed. Then she nodded, and closed her eyes. She forced herself to stay completely relaxed as Malfoy pulled his fingers out, and grabbed her thigh and lifted it up. They were lying on their sides, Malfoy pressed against Lavenders back, and Lavender left leg now raised to give Malfoy better access.

When Lavender felt Malfoy's very hard erection nudge her again, she bit his lip and opened her mouth, feeling her heartbeat speed up in fear. Malfoy's free hand was stroking her stomach, before it moved over her hip to wrap around her waist. Lavender took a deep breath, and felt the fear disappear.

Though, she could feel the pain return when Malfoy slowly pushed in, and the urge to clench her muscles also rushed back to her. But when Malfoy felt this, he stopped, and didn't move before Lavender was relaxed again. Before Malfoy pushed inside, he had done a lubrication spell with Lavenders wand, so that the experience became less painful. Now he filled Lavender completely, and the dark haired girl drew in a sharp breath. It hurt, but not even half as much as it did the first time. She felt like the most girlish girl in history, especially considering that Malfoy was bigger than well not that she had anything to compare to.

Malfoy pulled Lavender closer, so that it wasn't possible to get anything between their bodies, not even sweat. Lavender relaxed, and let Malfoy's hand move from her mouth and down to the valley between her breasts, stroking it gently.

Malfoy didn't feel like pulling out of the girl, but he did anyways. Lavender sighed when she felt Malfoy's now limp limb slip out of her, and she turned around to get an after-sex kiss. Malfoy wrapped his arms tightly around her body again, and kissed her hungrily on the lips. Then they broke apart, and Lavender slipped down, resting her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy…

"I guess it's time to call you Draco," she mumbled, and Draco chuckled. He stroke his fingers through the dark short hair of the woman lying on his shoulder, thinking it was funny how things had turned out. He had been pacing a Muggle street for days, hoping he'd die soon. Now, he was holding his old arch nemesis after having very, very good sex with her, and feeling warm and sleepy.

"Lavender, " Draco mumbled, as if to try the feeling of saying her name. Lavender sighed, and tilted her head back, kissing Draco's chin tiredly. She was exhausted: losing your virginity wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Draco reached after the blankets, and wrapped them around both of them. Lavender came closer, and wrapped her legs around Draco's thinner ones. Draco felt safer than he had for years.

"Go to sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow," Draco mumbled, closing his eyes. She was so tired… Lavender was barely awake, as she grabbed Draco's hand, holding it hard.

"Good night. Don't leave." Draco swallowed, and kissed Lavenders hair.

"I won't. Go to sleep now." Lavender so did, and Draco sighed.

He waited for one hour, until he was sure that Lavender was asleep, before he got up from the bed, and pulled on the pair of boxers Lavender had ripped off him not long ago. Then he stopped, and looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. He swallowed, and a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. Then he reached after Lavenders wand, and raised it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I've done it," Draco said, kneeling in front of the chair. Slim fingers danced over a knee dressed in black, and a smile could be seen in the darkness.

"Finally. You took your time, Malfoy, but you finally did your part. Now you've cleaned up your father's name, what's you next move? Will you join me, or will you run and hide, like the coward you are?" Draco gulped, and clenched his hand tighter around the wand he had stolen.

"I will join you, my Lord." The man in the chair stood up, and stepped out into the light. He was a tall and handsome man, with dark hair and brown eyes, a strong chin and a slim body. He was spinning a wand carefully around in his hand, while he smiled down at Draco.

"Good. Because I won't let anyone in my way. Get lost." Draco hurried to his feet, and walked out of the room as fast as he could, while the slim man behind him stared after him. He walked around a corner, and into a small room. There, he collapsed on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest and digging his nails into his palms, feeling hot blood tickle down his wrists.

"I'm sorry, Lavender, I'm so sorry," he sobbed quietly, closing his eyes. There was nothing he could do.

_It was raining heavily. There were dead people everywhere, people he used to know… Pansy, Blasé, Crab, Goyle… Draco was standing among them, Pansy's hand almost touching his foot. He was looking forward, because there was a dark figure there, walking towards him._

"_Draco," a voice said, sad and dark. Draco opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. He reached out his hand, but the dark figure in front of him didn't come closer. Draco tried to walk, but someone grabbed his ankle, making him drop to the ground._

"_You should be one of us, Draco," Pansy's dead body whispered, her empty eyes staring at him. Draco fell to his knees, grabbing his head in his hands, and screamed._

Draco sat up in his bed, panting heavily. He was soaked with sweat, and his body was trembling heavily from the vivid dream. He fell back with a heavy sigh, and wrapped the covers around his thin body. He tried to fall asleep again, but the dream was too real.

He had almost felt Pansy's hand on his ankle, cold and wet. He brought his hand down his leg, touching his right ankle. Nothing. Of course it was nothing, it had been a dream. No matter how alive the dream might seem, it wasn't. He sighed.

He wanted to find Pansy, Blasé, and all his other friends from school again. They thought he was dead, just like everyone else did. But he couldn't. The Dark Lord had him in a choke-hold, and he couldn't escape. He crept closer into the wall, and let out a shaky sob. He had messed up so badly, just because he wanted to do something right for his family's name and honor. Instead, he had broken himself, and hurt others. People he loved, cared about… people like Lavender.

"Love, you have to eat some food," the lady said, as Draco once again refused to eat anything. He shook his head, and started to stand up. But the lady quickly walked over to him, and pushed him down again.

"Let go of me," Draco sneered, but the lady just gave him a motherly glance.

"No, you're too thin, so you're eating something. Sit down, now," she said, her voice strict, but firm. Draco stared at her, before he sighed, and looked at his food. The lady crossed her arms over her chest, and smiled. Draco grabbed his fork, and sighed again. He might as well eat something.

"There you go, love. Now, will you tell me your name?" she asked, and Draco looked at her.

"Draco." She smiled, and sat down on a chair to his right.

"I'm Tina Fern. Now, how did a nice young man like you end up here? Mr. Riddle isn't quite the person to hang out with, is he now?" she asked, her eyes concerned. Draco looked away, and shoved his food around a little.

"I… I don't have any other choice than to be here. If I go back to the Wizarding world, they'll throw me into Azkaban for sure." Tina's forehead wrinkled in concern. She reached out, and placed one hand over one of his.

"And what have you done that deserves such punishment?" she said softly, and Draco swallowed. Then he stood up quickly, still without looking at her.

"Thanks for the food. I'm going to bed." And with that, he left the room.

Nightmares were still haunting him the second he fell asleep, so Draco tried staying awake for as long as possible. He would drink coffee all day to stay awake, until he almost fainted at the end of the day. He met Tina during meals, since she was the one who cooked for him, and he became used to having her around. She would ask him questions he didn't want to answer, and she would fuss around him when he didn't eat his food, but even if she did that, Draco couldn't help but like her. She was like the grandmother he was supposed to have, the family he had never gotten, and he liked it. She cared for him only, she didn't even care for The Dark Lord like she cared for him, and he enjoyed it, though he wouldn't show it.

He couldn't look himself in the mirror anymore. He barely looked like a shadow of his old self. His hair was thin, his skin was gray, and his eyes were haunted. He looked like an insomniac, and he moved like a frightened squirrel: always on guard.

"Will I ever escape this?" he whispered into the dark, as he did every night. No one answered.

"Dear, what's worrying you? I can see it in your face," Tina said, and Draco looked away. He was seated in the library, the one The Dark Lord never used, and Tina had brought him some tea and crackers. Now she sat down in a chair, and looked at him, demanding an answer with her eyes.

"It's nothing. Nothing I can do anything about, at least." Tina sighed, and reached after his hand. She held it firmly, and he didn't pull away. The feeling of having someone love him in some way was too good to shake off.

"You can do anything you want, if you just put your will into it. Now, will you tell me why you're here? Why aren't you running around with a pretty girl, building a family?" she asked softly, and Draco blushed. He didn't feel like telling the lady everything about himself, but a few details didn't hurt.

"I'm here because I did something horrible, and this is the only sanctuary I've got. And I'm not running around with some girl because I betrayed the only girl that could ever feel anything for a monster like me.." Right after he had spoken those words, it hit him that Tina might not be that, want to hear the rest, and he'd lose the only person he could talk to. But the woman just squeezed his hand, and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't do something that bad and if the girl cares for you she'll forgive you? I'm sure you can fix it with her. You look a bit tired now, but it's nothing old Tina can't fix." Draco looked down at his hand, and swallowed. He couldn't tell her what he had done to the only girl he wanted.

"It's no use. When the Lord… takes over, I won't have the time for a girlfriend," he said silently, and the second after, he was pulled into a hug. Tina stroked his hair gently, and Draco swallowed again. Then he melted into the embrace, and held her hard. He had missed having someone to look after him.

"Oh, love. Everything will be all right, you see. I'm sure you haven't done anything that dreadful." Draco sobbed quietly, and clenched his hands around the fabric of her dress. He allowed himself to bury his face in her shoulder, crying silently. Tina stroke his back up and down, humming lightly on a tune Draco had never heard before.

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing down_

_Into my little world_

It was a calm and collected song, and Draco felt himself relax. After a while, he could sit up and wipe away the tears. Tina smiled at him, and stroke away some hair from his face.

"See, darling? Things will be all right. I'll make sure you'll get out of here in one piece. Now, why don't we clean you up a bit? Even if you won't be going out for a while, it's no shame in looking good, is it?" she said softly, and helped him to his feet. He was taller than her, but she still managed to look like he was a five-year-old, lost boy. He nodded, and let her push him towards the bathroom. She filled the huge bathtub, and ordered him to undress and climb into it. He so did, and she sat down to scrub his back.

"Tina, can I ask you a question?" Draco suddenly said, and Tina smiled at him, while shampooing his dirty hair.

"Of course, love. But I can't promise that I'll answer." Draco nodded, and stared at the wall. He was quite sure she had predicted what he'd ask her, and that was why she warned him.

"Why are you here?" Tina sighed, and ordered him to lean his head back, so that she could wash out the shampoo and apply some conditioner.

"I can't answer that question, love. But I can tell you that every child has someone who loves him, no matter how he might be when he's grown up." Draco closed his eyes as she massaged his scalp, and sighed. He didn't expect her to tell him what her connection with The Dark Lord was, but he still felt disappointed.

"Now, get out and dry yourself up. While you do that, I'll go find some clean clothes. I'll be right back, love," Tina said, and handed him a towel. He got up, quickly covering his privates, and she walked out of the bathroom, leaving him to himself. He looked himself in the mirror, before he had to turn away. The guilt he felt was like a venom, eating him slowly from the inside. He fell to his knees, towel wrapped around his thin body, trembling. He planted his hands on the floor in front of him, and gasped for breath. Then he panicked. He couldn't get any air! He felt his lungs flat out, and his throat felt like it had been blocked by a potato. He gasped and gasped, and black and white dots danced in front of his eyes.

"Draco! Draco, breathe, calm down, love, breathe," Tina said softly, rubbing his back. Draco nodded, and closed his mouth, drawing damped, hot air through his nose. Then he let it out again through his mouth, sighing happily. Then he repeated the action a few times, before he fell against the wall, wrapping the towel tighter around his body. Tina stroke his wet hair away, and a worried wrinkle was visible on her forehead.

"Thank you," Draco mumbled, grabbing her hand. She held him firmly, stroking his forehead over and over again.

"Any time, love."

"Blimey, mate. You really have to get out of bed," Ron said, dropping down on Lavenders bed. Lavender huffed, and pulled the covers tighter around her body. She hadn't been in the mood for talking to anyone for the last few days.

"Ron, just leave her alone. Finish cleaning, and then we can leave," Harry said from the door, scratching his head. Ron sighed, and got to his feet. He walked over to his friend, but he threw one last glance at the girl in the bed.

" Lavender, please, just get out of the bed. We miss you, mate." When Lavender didn't answer, Ron just sighed, and closed the door behind him to join the others down stairs.

Lavender could hear them walk down the stairs, and then she sat up. She just hadn't been able to do anything since Draco left. When Lavender woke up the next morning, expecting to find Draco by her side. Instead, she found some of her money missing, and her wand on the floor, as if someone dropped it. And no Draco. She couldn't believe it first, and then she thought it was a dream. But Hermione confirmed the fact that Draco was there, and the soreness in her abdomen confirmed the fact that they had sex.

So after both alternative one and alternative two was eliminated, she had to settle with the fact that Draco had fooled her. He agreed to do it just because he needed something to survive, and then he probably thought about killing Lavender, or maybe obliviating her A/N: mood killer, but I had to put it in the story, because you would of thought he did it , but then Lavender must've been close to waking up, and Draco dropped the wand and ran away. That made Lavender moody and depressed, and she really didn't feel like hanging around other people. She knew she had to snap out of it eventually, but she didn't feel like doing it today.

"I'm such an idiot," she mumbled, dragging herself over the floor towards the door. She opened it, her eyes glued tiredly to the floor, and walked down the stairs, supporting herself against the wall.

She walked into the bathroom to unload herself, hanging onto the doorknob. She hadn't eaten for days, and she knew she was acting like a spoiled three-year-old baby, but she didn't quite feel like behaving like an adult right now.

"Skip, skip, skip to the loon," she mumbled, as she pulled up her shorts and cleaned her hands. She made her way into the kitchen to see if she had something easy to eat, like noodles. She didn't find anything else than crackers, but she grabbed those, and slopped her way up into her bedroom. She climbed under the covers, and sighed. She pulled a cracker out of the pack, and ate it slowly. She'd let herself feel miserable for another day.

" Lavender! How good to see you!" Hermione smiled, hugging her tightly. She let herself be hugged, and patter her back awkwardly.

"It's good to see you too, Hermione," she said softly as she pulled away. She gave her another smile, before she walked over to the couch, hand pressing on her lower back for support. She was now very pregnant, and she had problems walking properly. Ron came into the living room, after he had walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink for Lavender, and grinned at his friend.

"How are you, mate? Come sit, mom dropped by with some cookies last night." Lavender nodded, and walked over to the couch to sit down. Ron dropped the cookies on the table, and sat down in a chair nearby.

"It's good to see you outside again, Lavender, Harry and us were getting worried" Hermione said, and Lavender smiled again. She shifted in her seat, and Ron grabbed a cookie. He hadn't changed at all since the school days.

"Well, yeah," Lavender answered, and Ron looked at her. the red haired boy didn't know why Lavender had been hiding inside lately, and Hermione didn't know everything.

"So, why did you hide in your house all day and such? It seems like you two have some secrets I don't know," Ron said, his voice witnessing hurt. Hermione looked at Lavender, who looked away and took a bit of her cookie. But she was too nervous about Ron finding out, so she choked on it, and almost got herself killed. Hermione patted her back carefully, and Ron leaned forward.

"It's nothing, really," Lavender mumbled when she was done coughing, and Ron sighed.

"I wish you'd tell me, mate." Lavender looked at him, and felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Ron was just trying to help, but Lavender didn't let him. Maybe she just should tell him what was going on…

"Ron, it's quite… embarrassing," Lavender mumbled, now looking away again. Ron sighed, and patted her shoulder.

"No worries, mate. I'll handle it." Lavender nodded, and knitted her hands together.

"I slept with Draco Malfoy." Ron pulled his shoulders. That was something new for him.

"..." Lavender nodded and looked down, choking on a breath. Then she hid her face in his hands a few seconds letting a tear fall.

Silence. Complete, utter silence. Lavender hid her face again, she couldn't stand looking at her red haired best friend at the moment. Then…

"So… he's alive?" Ron said, his voice not giving away anything. Lavender nodded, face still in hands. And then… laughing. Lavender looked up, only to find Ron sitting in the chair, laughing loudly. Lavender raised an eyebrow, and leaned back, folding her arms over her chest.

"What pray tell is so funny?" Lavender growled, and Ron chuckled, drying away some tears.

"You slept with Draco Malfoy? Blimey, that's just…" He shook his head, and chuckled a bit more. Hermione sighed, and gave Lavender a look. She pulled her shoulders, and smiled slightly.

"Well… he kind of… ran away," Lavender said then, and Ron fell serious again. He grabbed Lavenders wrist, making her look at him.

"And that's why you've been sulking? Did you like him that bad?" he said, and Lavender sighed.

"Well… he's different from what he was before. I can't explain," Lavender mumbled, and Ron dropped her wrist. Then he patted her shoulder, and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I mean, nobody understands why I'm with Hermione," he grinned, deserving a smack by his girlfriend. He leaned back again, and Lavender looked at him again.

"Thanks." Ron smiled at her.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Ron, seriously! I'm not going," Lavender said, irritated. Ron poked her arm, and grinned.

"Yes, you are! I set you up with this guy I know, he's really great, and-" Lavender cut him off by a smack in the head.

"I'm not going, I said! No matter how great your friend is," she said, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Ron groaned in defeat, and looked at his girlfriend for help. Hermione just giggled and shook her head, looking down in the book she was reading.

"You got yourself into this, you're getting yourself out," she said, before she put on her 'reading-face', which meant she'd be gone for this world for at least one hour. Ron groaned again, and looked at Lavender, her eyes big.

"Please, mate. I promised him I'd take you with me," he said, and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"As Hermione said, you'll have to fix this yourself. I'm not going." Ron sighed, and fell over the table, smacking his forehead hard against the polished surface. Lavender laughed, and patted her friend's back.

"You'll live, mate. Now, you better get in touch with your buddy and tell him he'll be going alone tonight." Ron nodded, and dragged himself over to the phone. Then he remembered that since his friend was a wizard, he probably didn't have a phone, and even if he had, Ron didn't have his phone number, and walked out in the hallway to find an owl to use. Lavender just shook her head and giggled a little, turning around again. Hermione was still busy with her book, so Lavender leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes. Ron could really be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Good morning, love!" Tina said, and opened the curtains. Draco groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. The light was too bright this early in the morning, especially when it got reflected by the snow.

"Good morning, Tina ," he grumbled from under the covers. He couldn't remember what he had dreamt, but it was a good dream. Lavender was in it. His stomach clenched, and he suddenly felt sick. Lavender … the night Lavender had found him, he was sure he'd fail. He had been pacing whole fucking England for months without any luck in finding Lavender, and in the end ended up in the Muggle street. He was terrified The Dark Lord would come after him and kill him, or send someone else. He was useless if he couldn't kill Lavender Potter. And then he saw her. It was as if it was destined. But Lavender hadn't attacked Draco, or shipped him away to Azkaban. She took him in, and helped him. She let him have a shower, food, and clean clothes. She even cut his hair for him, helping his self-confidence a little. Then they had sex. And Lavender had been so helpless… Draco curled into a little ball under his nice, warm covers. He had raised the wand, he was prepared to rip away that beautiful creature… then Lavender had mumbled his name in her sleep, a smile on her lips. That's when Draco knew he couldn't do it. He could never have done it.

"Are you asleep?" Tina asked, stopping by his bed. Draco pulled away the covers, and sat up.

"No, I was just thinking." He put his feet down on the floor, and rubbed his forehead. Why was he who he was? Why couldn't he just be a normal boy, someone who could live with Lavender without feeling guilty of fear? Why did he have to hide? Why did he have to go against that one person that made his heart feel too big for his chest, that made him want more, more, more? Why? Why couldn't he just disappear, so that The Dark Lord couldn't find him, and Lavender couldn't find him, and the Department couldn't find him? He had fought too much and too hard to just die, but he could hide. He could run away… no. Someone would find him, and the punishment would be more cruel than he could even think about. He sighed, and got to his feet. Tina was following him with her eyes, looking for something that would give away what he was thinking. But Draco never gave away what he was thinking: he simply had too much on his mind.

"Are you all right, dear?" Tina asked, her voice concerned. Draco shot her a quick glance, and smiled.

"Yes, I'm no worse than I've been. I think I'll go take a bath before breakfast. Is that okay?" Tina hushed him off to the bathroom, smiling.

"Go clean yourself up, kid."

He sat down in front of the toilet, feeling sick. His stomach clenched, and he doubled over, vomiting into the toilet. The taste made him feel even more sick, and he vomited over and over again, until he had emptied everything that had been in his stomach, even the stomach acid. His stomach kept clenching, making him double over again and again, making absurd noises as his body tried getting rid of whatever made him sick. But it couldn't, because it wasn't compact – it was mental.

When he finally stopped dry-vomiting, he got to his shaking feet, flushing away the disgusting substance in the toilet. He walked over to the sink, staring at his gray face. He looked horrible, but the only difference from before, was that he was paler. He had looked like this for years now, and he even looked a little better now than he had done before Lavender found him. He cleaned his mouth, avoiding the mirror. He didn't need to look into it to know how he looked.

He turned on the water, sitting down in the empty bathtub. He shuddered, since it was pretty cold on his skinny body. He drew his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in his arms. He closed his eyes, holding his breath for some seconds. As the water slowly filled the tub, giving his body even more goose bumps, he started daydreaming. The picture in his head was so clear, he could almost feel Lavenders fingers on his shoulders, caressing the slightly chilly skin. He pictured how her fingers would run through his hair, and over his face, lovingly, as if Draco was something that was easily broken, like glass.

"Lavender, please help me," Draco whispered. He knew no one could hear him, and he forced himself to be happy about that. Lavender would be in great danger if she were to rescue Draco from The Dark Lord, so it was for the better if she stayed where she was, and forgot all about Draco. But just as he thought that, a wave of fear washed through him. Lavender couldn't forget about him. She just couldn't! Draco forced himself to relax, and empty his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Lavender was where she should be, and Draco was where he had chosen to be.

"You said you had done the job." Draco had never been so afraid in all his life. He was sitting on his knees in front of The Dark Lord, shaking violently. He had his eyes glued to the floor, scared of what he'd see if he looked up. He swallowed, and nodded once. The crucio hit him like an arrow, the pain starting from one point, and spreading all over his body. He rolled over to his back, and screamed. Suddenly, the pain was gone, just as sudden as it had started.

"You lied to me. And on top of that, Lavender and Harry Potter are still alive. All because of you." The pain started again, and Draco screamed louder, so loud the windows shook. The Dark Lord dispelled the curse, and walked closer to Draco. He sat down on his knees in front of him, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You couldn't do it. You couldn't even lift that wand and kill her, you worthless piece of shit. Was it because she fucked you? Did it feel so good, you couldn't kill her?" Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want The Dark Lord to know things like that. But of course he knew. The Dark Lord knew everything. Draco was just beyond surprised he hadn't found out about his lie earlier. A strong hand wrapped around his neck, and lifted him up.

"You're a disgrace. I should just kill you right now. What use are you for me now?" he sneered, and Draco tried to swallow. But his Adam apple wouldn't go past The Dark Lord's hand, and he was suffocating slowly. He was standing on his toes, though he barely touched the ground. He felt the blood pump violently in his head, and black and white sparks appeared before his eyes. He grabbed the hand that was holding his neck desperately, trying to get it away. But The Dark Lord just tightened his grip, hissing at him.

"John! Drop him at once!" someone shouted, just as the world became black in front of his eyes. He was dropped down on the floor, and the world returned, piece by piece. It was like a jigsaw puzzle, piece by piece. The person who had told The Dark Lord to drop him, sat down next to Draco and pulled him up sitting.

"Are you all right, love? Can you hear me?" Tina's gentle voice said, stroking away his hair. The Dark Lord was still towering over them, like a building.

"Get him out of here. I don't want to see him before my eyes ever again." Tina huffed loudly, but pulled Draco up standing. He was a little shaky, so Tina had to hold his arm tightly, so that he wouldn't fall down. She guided him slowly towards the door, speaking comforting and encouraging words in his ear as he walked. Just before they walked out the door, Tina stopped and turned around.

"John, if I see you harming this boy ever again, I will personally deal with you. Is that clear?" No reply. "Is that clear, I said?" Tina sounded nothing like the loving, caring woman Draco knew. She sounded like a real Dark Witch, her voice like a breath of wind from the North Pole and filled with warnings.

"Yes, ma'am." Draco almost fell down when he heard these words. The Dark Lord, calling someone 'ma'am'? And allowing himself to be bossed around? He didn't have time for anymore thinking, because Tina guided him out in the hallway.

"Come now, love. We'll get you right back to bed, and you're going to stay there until I say it's dinner." Draco looked at her, and nodded. He just felt exhausted and beaten, he didn't want to do anything anymore. If he was allowed to, he would go to bed and stay there for the rest of his life. He'd just be happy if nobody would feed him, then he might die. He wouldn't mind dying now, though he wouldn't kill himself. That was too cowardly.

They arrived outside his door, and Tina opened it. She pushed Draco inside and towards the bed, before she gave him a stern look.

"Go to bed, now. I'll wake you up later. And don't think too much about what he said to you. Just sleep." Draco nodded, though he didn't look at her. He just walked over to his bed, and started undressing. He could hear Tina sigh, before the door was closed. He stared at the floor, his shirt in his hand. Crying. Why couldn't people do something else when they were upset? Why crying, showing a sign of weakness? Couldn't they turn into a monster and start ripping people apart when they were sad? But no, humans had to cry. Draco felt his knees shake, so he let himself fall down. He was now on his hands and knees, struggling to keep his tears back. But for no use

"Bloody crying," he whispered, tears running down his face, mixing with snot. He kept his sobbing silent, so that no one would notice. He pressed his forehead against the floor, and tried to calm his breath. But it just got worse, his whole body was now shaking from the sobbing. He rolled over to his side, and curled up into a little ball. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and buried his head into his knees. He was so messed up.

"Are you sure you are able to do so?" The man nodded quickly. You didn't oppose The Dark Lord. A sigh was heard, and the man in the chair got to his feet. He walked over to the kneeling man on the floor, and grabbed his chin.

"You have to be absolutely sure. Because if you fail, I will kill you. It won't be quick, and it won't be nice. Remember that. It will be slow, and it will be painful. I am not a nice man. But I need you to do this. It's of great importance that this job is done, and that it is done quickly. Nice and clean. Get it?" The man tried to nod, but The Dark Lord held his chin tightly.

"Y-yes, Lord. I understand." The Dark Lord studied him a little more, before he let go. He walked over to his throne, and sat down. He tapped his fingers lightly on the table next to the throne, his nails making a ticking sound. The rings on his fingers made metallic sounds as they clicked together, echoing through the dark room. His face was hidden by the shadows, but the man on the floor didn't dare look up. He worked for the last Dark Lord, but he didn't know how this Dark Lord worked. He didn't know how his mind worked, or what he was planning. It made him nervous.

"Are you afraid of me? Don't lie, I can see it in your face. You're thinking about all the horrible things I can do to you. Or who knows if I actually do things like that? Maybe I just bark, and don't bite. Do you think so? Do you think I'm harmless?" The man on the floor shook. That was the last thing he would think of The Dark Lord. He could imagine what he was capable to, he had heard his speeches, heard him talk about Voldemort's many flaws. It was things no one had noticed before, but when The Dark Lord pointed them out, it was as if light bulbs were lit over the Death Eaters heads.

"I will accomplish the mission, Lord," the man on the floor said silently, keeping his head down. All he wanted, was to get out of the dark room, and start his mission. The Dark Lord laughed. It was a cold laugh, like a breath of icy wind.

"Go. Sneak away, like the coward you are. Find the girl, and bring her to me. And do it quick, and do not fail. You don't want to disappoint me." The man on the floor nodded quickly, and hurried to his feet. He bowed to The Dark Lord, before he turned around and almost ran out the door. The glossy light outside hit him in the face, and he sighed relieved. Even if he was a sneaky person, he preferred the light. In the dark, he couldn't see his enemies. And seeing his enemies, targeting them, was his specialty. Without the light, he'd perish.

"Time for dinner, darling," Tina said, shaking Draco's shoulder lightly. Draco groaned silently, and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and blinked at Tina. She had his dinner on a bed tray, one of those you put over your lap while you're in bed. He gave her a grateful glance, as she put the pillows up against the headboard, so that Draco could lean against it comfortably. Then she put the tray over his lap, and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Thank you, Tina," Draco said, grateful. Tina just smiled, and squeezed his arm.

"It's okay, darling. Just eat now, you really need it. You're still too thin," she said, her eyes wandering critically over his skinny body. Draco looked at the food, and swallowed. He wasn't really that hungry, but he knew Tina would force him to eat it no matter what. So he grabbed his spoon, and dipped it down in the soup, stirring it around a few times. Then he raised it to his mouth, and took a sip. It was warm, but not too warm, and it slipped easily down his throat. As usual, Tina's food tasted wonderful, but as usual, Draco wasn't hungry. But he forced it down, bit by bit. When he was done, he sighed, and leaned back on the pillows. Tina took the tray away, and put it on a table in a corner. Then she walked over to the windows, and opened the curtains. Cool light flooded into the room, bathing the pale figure in the bed with light.

"Hey, Tina?" Draco asked silently. Tina kept fussing around with the curtains and such.

"Yes, darling?" Draco looked up at her, feeling awfully lonely.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm just trash. There's no one who would mind if I disappeared. So why do you care about me?" Tina stopped her fussing, and looked at him. She was smiling, and her eyes were shining lightly with tears.

"Love, it's impossible for me not to care about you. You're lost, and you need love. Besides, you're a very nice young man. I'll be surprised if nobody misses you. What about the young woman John talked about?" Draco blinked, and tried to remember who John was. In a flash he remembered that John was the name Tina had called The Dark Lord by. He blushed, and swallowed, looking down at his hands.

"I… she… we hated each other at school. I don't think one night would've changed that. And you heard what The Dark Lord said, I was supposed to kill her. But I couldn't. I just left. She have to hate me." Tina sat down on the bed, and took one of Draco's hands in hers. She squeezed it lightly, and smiled at him. She still had some tears in her eyes, but she looked more determined now.

"You don't know that. You don't even know if she really hated you before. Maybe it was something else?" Draco shook his head. It had definitely been hate.

"It was hate. I'm sure of it. At least I hated her. I hated her for being so bloody perfect, for being so famous. Everyone knew who she was, and she always got away with everything. Well, maybe it wasn't hate. Maybe it was envy." Tina squeezed his hand.

"Maybe it was envy on her side too, darling." He stared at her. Why should Lavender envy him? There wasn't anything special about him… then he stopped himself. To Lavender, there was something special about Draco. He had a family. He had a family, a home, a house. To Lavender, Draco had everything. He hadn't thought of it that way before. His head was hurting, and all he wanted to do, was to sleep and sleep, until there was no memories left. Until he forgot everything.


End file.
